


Где бы ты ни был, там ты и есть

by yika



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 07:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3241499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yika/pseuds/yika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Айзек летит из Франции в Калифорнию.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Где бы ты ни был, там ты и есть

Парень за стойкой был бетой. Не укушенным, а урожденным, Айзек сразу это почувствовал, хотя и не смог бы объяснить, как именно.   
  
Отлично. Первый оборотень-француз, которого ему довелось встретить – и тот принимает его паспорт и багаж, когда он уже готов отчалить.  
  
\- Бастьен? – вполголоса поинтересовался служащий. В его темных, миндалевидных глазах светилось любопытство.  
  
\- Нет, - улыбнулся Айзек. – Я не отсюда.  
  
\- О. Понятно. – Парень заглянул в его паспорт и принялся что-то проверять в компьютере. Выражение его лица в мгновение ока сменилось с дружелюбного на вежливо-официальное.  
  
Айзек понял, что он обиделся. Этого еще не хватало! Можно подумать, он не назвал имени своего вожака намеренно. Можно подумать, он какой-то заносчивый сноб, а не простой мальчишка, понятия не имеющий, к какой стае теперь принадлежит, и принадлежит ли вовсе.  
  
\- Хейл, - выдал он неожиданно.  
  
Служащий вскинул на него глаза и улыбнулся.  
  
\- Я слышал о Хейлах. Древний, сильный род, у них большие и дружные стаи. – Несмотря на заметный французский акцент, по-английски он говорил без каких-либо затруднений.   
  
\- Вроде того, - согласился Айзек. А про себя порадовался, что не назвал фамилию Скотта. Судя по характеристике, которую он выдал Хейлам, сведенья этого малого о стаях в США несколько устарели. Впрочем, Айзек не собирался выводить его из заблуждения.  
  
\- Сенье, - с гордостью представился меж тем оборотень. Айзек покивал головой с самым уважительным видом, на который был способен. – Тебе понравилось в Париже?  
  
\- Я гостил в Провансе, но – да. Очень даже понравилось. Отличная еда, и воздух. Я купил уйму шарфов. Послушай... – он замялся. – Как насчет... первого ряда?  
  
Молодая бета из стаи Сенье улыбнулся и встал со своего места, чтобы помочь ему поставить чемодан на движущуюся ленту. Айзек заметил, что если этот парень и уступал ему ростом, то совсем немного.  
  
\- Заметано, приятель, - сказал он, вручая Айзеку паспорт и посадочный талон. – Если снова окажешься в Париже – заходи в гости. Меня зовут Басти, а стаю в городе знает каждый.  
  
Айзек открыл было рот, чтобы поблагодарить его, но девушка, стоящая позади него, о чем-то укоризненно затрещала Басти на французском. Очередь согласно всколыхнулась. Служащий вскинул ладони, призывая ожидающих к порядку, и в последний раз улыбнулся Айзеку.  
  
\- Удачного полета, друг.  
  
\- Спасибо, - выкрикнул Айзек, увлекаемый людским потоком в сторону взлетных терминалов Шарль де Голль. – Спасибо!..  
  
 **0**  
  
Посадка заняла целую вечность. Оказавшись наконец в своем кресле, Айзек немедленно скинул ботинки и с наслаждением вытянул ноги. Басти его не обманул: место Айзека располагалось в самом первом ряду эконом-класса, рядом с иллюминатором, и ноги можно было вытягивать, сколько душе угодно.   
  
Пошарив в сумке, он извлек из нее симпатичную компактную подушечку, которую Мардж заставила его взять с собой. Он пытался упереться, как упирался в детстве, когда мама заставляла его надевать куртку, не обращая ни малейшего внимания на его «мам, сейчас начало октября, никто не ходит в куртке, мам», однако Мардж в этом вопросе была непреклонна, как и Линда Лейхи. И черт его побери, если в конце концов обе они не оказывались правы. Потом он натянул свитер. Аккуратно сложенный плед обнаружился под сидением, и Айзек немедленно замотался в него, словно индеец в одеяло.   
  
Мимо текли остальные пассажиры – сначала бурным, говорливым потоком, потом – узким ручейком. Наконец иссяк и ручеек, и над головами пассажиров вспыхнули надписи с требованьем пристегнуть ремни.  
  
Айзек абстрагировался от происходящего. Положив голову на подушечку Мардж, обмотанную для мягкости шарфом, он смотрел через иллюминатор на взлетное поле – светло-серое, идеально чистое, если не считать пучков жухлой травы, которая пробивалась между плитами то тут, то там.  
  
Крис предлагал ему отправиться вместе.  
  
Сам Арджент за последние полгода мотался туда и сюда между континентами так часто, что у Айзека невольно возникли сомнения насчет того, в самом ли деле охотник решил отойти от дел. Крис объяснял свои поездки необходимостью лично проследить за продажей дома, лично проследить за тем, как продвигается дело об опеке, лично проследить за Питером Хейлом, который снова ведет себя крайне подозрительно. Его тянуло в Бикон Хиллс, словно магнитом – как будто на него тоже действовали активированные маяки Неметона. Айзек считал, что однажды счета за ежемесячные межконтинентальные перелеты доведут Мардж до белого каления, и она наконец поставит брату ультиматум. Сам он предпочитал свое мнение держать при себе. Дела Арджентов его не касались.   
  
Однако предложение Криса сопровождать его он отклонил – так деликатно, как сумел. Он не смог бы объяснить, почему, однако отчетливо понимал, что этот путь ему лучше проделать в одиночку. Арджент, похоже, понял его без слов, и не стал настаивать.  
  
\- Я говорил с Дереком, - сказал он как ни в чем не бывало, когда помогал Айзеку затолкать сумки в багажник подъехавшего такси. – Он встретит тебя в аэропорту.   
  
Айзек тут же насупился.  
  
\- Не уверен, что я чувствую по этому поводу.   
  
\- У тебя более восьми часов, чтобы подумать над этим. И позвони мне, когда прилетишь в Сан-Диего.  
  
С этими словами Крис хлопнул его по плечу, заплатил таксисту и зашагал по подъездной дорожке обратно к особняку. Айзек не испытывал ни малейших сомнений в том, что они снова встретятся скорее, чем ему кажется.  
  
Думать ни о чем таком Айзек не собирался. Он собирался отключиться и не думать вообще ни о чем. Он относился к породе людей, за которых все решают другие, никогда не скрывал этого и не испытывал по этому поводу никакого дискомфорта.  
  
Однако теперь, в самолете, воспоминания лезли в его голову, не спрашивая разрешения. Пучки жухлой травы за окном поползли в сторону – самолет пришел в движение. Айзек безучастно проводил взглядом здание аэропорта. Франция и в самом деле ему понравилась, однако никакого сожаления, покидая ее, он не испытывал. Наблюдая за тем, как самолет набирает скорость на взлетной полосе, он вдруг вспомнил свою первую встречу с оборотнем.  
  
 **0**  
  
 _Человек стоял на краю могилы. Потом присел на корточки и протянул ему руку.  
  
\- Помощь нужна?  
  
Он улыбался, как мог бы улыбаться взрослый мужчина, наблюдая за тем, как щенок барахтается в луже.  
  
Айзек ухватился за его руку. Это лицо было ему знакомо, этот странный, похожий на волка человек был ему знаком. В последнее время он видел его где ни попадя. Возможно, именно этот факт означал, что хвататься за его протянутую руку ночью, посреди пустынного кладбища, было не лучшей идеей, но Айзек всегда знал, что в соревновании за звание Мистер Благоразумность занял бы последнее место.  
  
Кроме того, в могиле у него разрасталась совершенно непредвиденная клаустрофобия.  
  
Очутившись на поверхности, он отряхнул джинсы и потряс головой. Совсем рядом лежал на боку перевернутый бобкэт. Лобовое стекло превратилось в горстку мелких осколков, дверца смята, а ковш – Айзек поежился – ковш свернут на бок. Он попытался представить, какой силой надо обладать, чтобы вручную погнуть этот ковш. Попытался, и не смог.  
  
Видно, его мысли отразились на его лице, как бывало всегда. Айзек умел врать, умел говорить неправду, однако актерские способности, необходимые для того, чтобы в ложь поверили, у него напрочь отсутствовали. Незнакомый чувак в кожаной куртке внезапно положил тяжелую горячую ладонь ему на плечо.  
  
\- Подброшу тебя до дома, - сказал он. Не спрашивая, не предлагая, просто констатируя факт.  
  
Дорогу Айзек помнил плохо. Большую часть пути он стучал зубами и прокручивал в голове недавние события. Существо невероятной силищи, опрокинувшее его маленький экскаватор. Он видел его когти, обнимающие угол надгробья, видел, как оно взрывает землю на могиле, шипя и урча. Кто это? Что, черт возьми, это было?  
  
\- Что, черт возьми, это было? – первым делом спросил Айзек, оказавшись за столом в собственной кухне.  
  
Отец отсутствовал – неудивительно, учитывая то, что сегодня пятница. Впрочем, для того, чтобы завалиться в «Пьяный Тигр», пропить и проиграть там кучу денег и затеяться драку ему подходил любой день недели.  
  
Парень в куртке, имени которого Айзек все еще не знал, подвез его до дома, заглушил двигатель и вошел внутрь следом за ним, хотя Айзек и не думал его приглашать. Теперь он хозяйничал на кухне, будто имел на это полное право. Он двигался медленно, с расстановкой, но, тем не менее, очень уверенно. Поставил греться чайник. Снял с крючка на стене кружку с изображением Балто, ухмыльнулся. Безошибочно нашел овощи на нижней полке, угадал, где они хранят хлеб. Айзека посетила безумная мысль, что он принюхивается.  
  
\- Что это было? – повторил он.  
  
Парень в куртке – вернее, парень в синей футболке, куртка давно висела на одном из стульев – выключил вскипевший чайник.  
  
\- Ты о той штуке, что перевернула бобкэт?  
  
\- Да, черт подери, я о той штуке, что перевернула бобкэт!  
  
На столе перед Айзеком появилась чашка горячего черного кофе. Балто привычно улыбался ему с керамического бока, вывалив язык. Свой кофе Айзек разбавлял молоком, однако быстро решил, что парню-без-куртки об этом не расскажет даже под страхом смерти. Едва он успел об этом подумать, как тот открыл верхний шкаф, вытащил оттуда початую бутылку виски и от души плеснул в кофе. Айзек даже рот открыть не успел.  
  
\- Пей, - велел парень-без-куртки, садясь рядом.  
  
\- Не уверен, что...  
  
\- Пей, я сказал. Быстро, как лекарство.  
  
И Айзек послушался. Ему нравилось пить лекарства. Ему нравилось, как легко и просто ответственность за его самочувствие вдруг ложилась на таблетки или сироп от кашля, стоило только запихать их в рот и запить водой. Он опрокинул в себя кофе с виски и зажмурился, чувствуя, как адская смесь обжигает горло.  
  
\- Так что насчет штуки? – спросил он, отдышавшись.  
  
\- Я еще сам не разобрался.  
  
\- У нее были... – Айзек потряс в воздухе скрюченными пальцами. Парень улыбнулся и поднялся из-за стола.  
  
\- Да, я заметил.  
  
И он задрал футболку, демонстрируя Айзеку глубокие рваные царапины на боку. Они быстро затягивались. Очень быстро. Слишком быстро. Прямо, черт возьми, на глазах.  
  
\- Это еще что за черт? – прошептал Айзек. Оторвав взгляд от царапин, он уставился незнакомцу в лицо. – Кто ты?  
  
\- Меня зовут Дерек. Дерек Хейл. Я... наблюдал за тобой какое-то время.  
  
\- Зачем?! – истерически взвизгнул Айзек.   
  
Он внезапно отчетливо осознал, что привел в дом человека, о котором не знает ровным счетом ничего. Хотя нет, погодите, знает – знает, что тот следил за ним, знает, что тот ошивался ночью на кладбище, знает, что он имеет отношение к непонятной твари, чьи когти Айзек видел также отчетливо, как сейчас видит пустую чашку с Балто... Черт подери. Черт, черт, черт подери.   
  
Его горло сжалось до размеров соломинки, в ушах зашумело. Он хватал ртом воздух, но протолкнуть его в легкие никак не получалось.  
  
\- Что ты знаешь об оборотнях?   
  
\- Об о... Что?!  
  
Дерек снова сел за стол. Придвинул стул ближе, положил ладонь Айзеку на плечо и крепко сжал, глядя ему прямо в глаза.  
  
\- Успокойся, ради бога. Тебе не нужно меня бояться – я не причиню тебе вреда. Давай так – сейчас я сделаю тебе еще кофе. Ты будешь пить его медленно. В это время я сделаю нам по сэндвичу – где-то в этом доме есть индейка, богом клянусь – а потом, когда ты перестанешь трястись, я расскажу тебе то, что знаю о штуке с кладбища, и о том, почему следил за тобой. Идет?  
  
Айзек заторможено кивнул. Схваченное спазмом горло постепенно приходило в норму – быстрее, чем когда-либо раньше, как будто рука на его плече и спокойный, уверенный голос Дерека имели к этому какое-то отношение. Хейл поднялся, и он проследил за ним взглядом. Двигался тот легко и уверенно, как будто никаких ран у него на боку давным-давно не было.  
  
\- Ты оборотень? – спросил Айзек, чувствуя себя полнейшим придурком. И в то же время осознавая, что угадал. Слово привычно легло на язык, да и к Дереку шло, как приклеенное.   
  
Тот обернулся. Его глаза загорелись красным.  
  
Айзек разинул рот. А Дерек ухмыльнулся._  
  
 **0**  
  
\- Влажную салфетку, сэр?   
  
Айзек распахнул глаза. Симпатичная стюардесса с красивыми зелеными глазами взирала на него с профессиональной улыбкой, намертво приклеенной к лицу. Иногда, встречая настолько автоматические улыбки, он ловил себя на том, что прикидывает, что бы такого отмочить, чтобы пробить эту маску вежливой доброжелательности, или хотя бы заглянуть под нее. Всего лишь одним глазком.  
  
Он всю свою жизнь пытался заглядывать людям под маски. Получалось не очень.  
  
\- Нет, - пробормотал он. Стюардесса удалилась.   
  
Айзек бросил взгляд в окно. Океан скрыли плотные, удивительно ровные облака, солнца не было видно. Вокруг царил глубокий, густо-синий сумрак, местами отливающий фиолетовым. Красивый пейзаж, красивый и успокаивающий, однако невыносимо тоскливый.  
  
Пошарив по боку кресла, он обнаружил кармашек со стандартным набором: запечатанные наушники, отвратительные на ощупь одноразовые носки, несколько буклетов с формами безопасности и перечнем услуг, предлагаемых пассажирам во время полета, а также их совершенно астрономические расценки. И, наконец, на самом дне – черная маска для сна с прилагающимися наклейками. «Разбудить к ужину», «Не беспокоить». Айзек выбрал второе.   
  
Опустив маску на глаза, он снова откинул голову на подушку, надеясь уснуть.  
  
 **0**    
  
 _Он плохо помнил укус. Зато отлично помнил, как шел к месту встречи, которое назначил ему Дерек, то и дело порываясь плюнуть на все и повернуть назад. Не то, чтобы он сомневался в своем решении – о нет, тут никаких вопросов не возникало, нет уж, сто раз нет. Однако он не мог отделаться от чувства, что все это – страшное существо на кладбище, встреча с Хейлом, его рассказ об оборотнях, его предложение – не более, чем странный сон. А может, отец перестарался, прикладывая его головой о косяк, и теперь он бредит.  
  
С тех пор, как Дерек Хейл хозяйничал у него на кухне, прошло два дня. На протяжении этого времени Айзек не слышал и не видел его, не замечал в толпе, как случалось раньше. «Укус – это подарок», сказал ему Хейл, покидая его дом в тот день. «Я хочу, чтобы ты был в моей стае. Подумай хорошенько. И приходи»  
  
«А если я не приду?»  
  
Хейл пожал плечами.  
  
«Найду кого-нибудь другого»  
  
В тот момент Айзек понял, что обязательно придет. Жгучая ревность всколыхнулась в нем. Он не хотел, чтобы вместо него Дерек кусал кого-нибудь другого. Хотел, чтобы его. Как будто уже был его бетой.  
  
И вот теперь он шел в лес, наполовину уверенный, что, добравшись до дома Хейлов, обнаружит его пустым. Свернув с обочины на едва заметную тропку, проложенную джоггерами, он добрался до ручья. Оттуда в свете луны уже можно было разглядеть громаду дома Хейлов – почерневшую, заброшенную, почти полностью сгоревшую еще тогда, когда Айзек ходил в начальную школу.  
  
Дерек поджидал его на крыльце. Это он тоже еще помнил – как тот сидел на ступеньках, вертел в руках прошлогоднюю еловую шишку и спокойно наблюдал за тем, как Айзек приближается. Взгляд его был пристальным и совершенно нечитаемым, и Айзек понадеялся, что не споткнется. И, конечно, немедленно споткнулся.  
  
\- Привет, - сказал Хейл.   
  
Он улыбался – никогда еще Айзек не видел такой странной, довольной и одновременно хищной улыбки.  
  
Остановившись напротив крыльца, он переступил с ноги на ногу. Во рту было сухо, ладони вспотели, сердце билось, как ошалелое.   
  
\- Мне лечь? – выпалил он, сходя с ума от волнения. – Или как? Или стоять? Будет больно?  
  
\- Да, - ответил Дерек, поднимаясь.  
  
\- Сильно?  
  
\- Я не знаю.  
  
\- А как...  
  
\- Айзек. Успокойся.  
  
Айзек не успокоился, но заткнулся.   
  
Последнее, что отложилось в его памяти – он сам задрал свитер._  
  
 **0**    
  
Самолет затрясло – сначала совсем немного, потом все ощутимее. Задрожали стаканчики с водой в пластиковых подставках, по поверхности пошли круги. Дрожь сменилась толчком – одним единственным, зато очень сильным. У кого-то из рук вывалился телефон. Далеко, в хвосте, заплакал ребенок.  
  
Айзек ничего этого не заметил: он спал, спал глубоко и спокойно, и ему снилось самое первое утро.  
  
 **0**  
  
 _О ночи он помнил совсем мало.  
  
Ночь была полна боли, крови и страха. Боль и кровь были его, страх – общий с Дереком. Выплывая ненадолго из лихорадки, заставляющей ходить ходуном все тело, Айзек неизменно натыкался на его взгляд, неизменно искал в нем уверенность в том, что все будет в порядке, неизменно не находил и поэтому отрубался снова. Он понятия не имел, в какой момент и каким образом трансформация закончилась и сменилась здоровым, очень глубоким, исцеляющим сном... однако это произошло, и, проснувшись утром, он сумел подняться и, пошатываясь, выйти на крыльцо.  
  
Дерек снова сидел на ступеньках, пялясь в никуда. Айзек скорее упал, чем сел рядом с ним. Немного завалился на него, однако Дерек не возражал. Передал ему початую бутылку воды и теплый коричневый пакет.  
  
\- Ты был в городе?  
  
\- Смотался, пока ты спал. Ешь.  
  
Внезапно он осознал, насколько голоден. Голод был странным, не таким, как обычно. Разорвав пакет, он расстелил его у себя на коленях, дрожащими пальцами вцепился в гамбургер и едва не застонал от наслаждения, вонзив в него зубы. Мясо было едва прожаренным, почти сырым. Айзек уплел его в мгновение ока, давясь и урча, но не останавливаясь. Та же участь постигла второй сверток. На третьем он немного притормозил, однако лишь немного. Дерек наблюдал за ним краем глаза, изогнув губы в улыбке.  
  
\- Покажи мне бок.  
  
Айзек задрал свитер. Следы от укуса исчезли, словно их и не было. Только гладкая, белая, горячая кожа. Он снова подумал, а не снится ли ему все это.  
  
\- Как ты себя чувствуешь? – спросил Хейл.  
  
\- Нормально. Вчера... было больно. И страшно.  
  
\- Да. - Дерек помолчал, глядя в лес. - Мне тоже.  
  
Айзек наконец покончил с третьим бургером и поднял на него вопросительный взгляд.   
  
\- Ты моя первая бета, - объяснил Дерек.  
  
\- О. – Он помолчал, наблюдая, как свежий утренний ветерок шевелит полупрозрачные колокольчики у крыльца. – О. Это что-нибудь значит?  
  
Дерек пожал плечами:  
  
\- Наверное, нет. Убери бумагу, она шуршит. Давай... послушай.  
  
И Айзек стал слушать.  
  
Сначала он не услышал ничего особенного. Обычные лесные звуки – шорох листьев по земле, птичий щебет. Потом вдруг понял, что может расслышать, как скребется между корней ближайшей сосны полевая мышь. И дальше – лисица лакает из ручья, в который он едва не свалился, идя сюда прошлой ночью. Запах наглой рыжей мерзавки, посмевшей подобраться к нему так близко, ударил в ноздри, и Айзек утробно зарычал, немного приподнимая верхнюю губу. Десны зачесались, заболели, он провел по кромке зубов языком и едва не порезался об удлинившиеся резцы.  
  
Дерек смотрел на него с улыбкой и, все всяких сомнений, с гордостью. Если бы Айзек знал, как редко ему доведется видеть на суровом лице этот взгляд, он запомнил бы его получше.  
  
\- Вперед, - сказал Хейл, и Айзек сорвался с места.   
  
Он бежал через влажный от росы сосновый лес, шалея от обилия запахов вокруг. Ему казалось, что он несется быстрее ветра – сильный, свободный, неудержимый. Он был частью этого леса, созданием таким же древним, как земля. Лесные звери прыскали в стороны, страшась его, когти взрывали черную землю, глаза горели, зоркие, желтые, а из груди рвался рык.   
  
И его альфа несся рядом, сильный и грозный, готовый в любую минуту прийти на помощь. Он поможет ему, если Айзек оступится, научит его всему, что знает, защитит его, если ему будет угрожать опасность, и скажет ему, что делать, если Айзек запутается.   
  
Оборотень, обративший его, выбравший его. Его вожак._   
  
 **0**  
  
Потом все изменилось, и он не знал, почему.  
  
Айзек сдвинул на лоб маску и открыл глаза. Небо за толстым стеклом иллюминатора посветлело, жиденькие облака расступились, и он мог видеть землю внизу.  
  
Появились Эрика и Бойд – почти одновременно. Было странно чувствовать абсолютное, глубинное родство с людьми, которых прежде и в глаза не видел. Эрику Айзек обожал, Бойда никак не мог понять и раскусить: с одной стороны, парень принял укус, чтобы стать частью стаи, чтобы у него наконец-то появились друзья, а с другой – вел себя так, будто ждет не дождется, когда же Айзек свалит и оставит его в покое.   
  
Да, они появились один за другой, за ними пришла канима, а за ней – стая альф. И Дерек – Дерека словно подменили.  
  
От парня, который делал ему сэндвич, который клал тяжелую руку ему на плечо, обворожительно улыбался Эрике – от него не осталось и следа. На смену ему пришел жесткий учитель, который день изо дня натаскивал их, заставлял их драться, опрокидывал наземь и тут же заставлял вставать и снова кидаться в атаку. Айзек думал, что это проявление любви и проявление защиты – альфа хочет, чтобы они были сильными, хочет, чтобы они могли постоять за себя. Однако эти мысли не помогали, когда Дерек, не моргнув и глазом, ломал ему руку в отместку за несвоевременный вопрос, спокойно и безразлично глядя прямо ему в глаза.  
  
Черт возьми, как же ему нужна была поддержка. Не недовольный скулеж Эрики и Бойда, потрепанных не меньше, чем он сам – ему нужна была поддержка вожака. Пусть скупая и мимолетная, но она была ему необходима. Он мечтал о чем угодно – об уроненных словно невзначай словах одобрения, о поощряющем взгляде, о грубой ладони, ерошащей ему волосы. Дерек мог дать ему совсем немного, что угодно, и Айзек тут же продал бы ему душу. И уж точно ни за что бы его не оставил.  
  
Он часто замечал это за собой – даже до того, как принял укус. Подспудное, зудящее в костях желание идти за альфой, идти за главным, который знает, как правильно, и покажет ему. Покажет, растолкует и объяснит, что ему делать, а Айзек с радостью выполнит приказ. Он был ведомым, не ведущим – всю свою сознательную жизнь.  
  
Если бы только Дерек показал ему, что ценит его хоть немного – Айзек с радостью пошел бы за ним хоть к чертям в пекло.  
  
Однако этого не случилось. Что-то сломалось, хрупнуло и хрустнуло, и вот рядом появился Скотт, добрый и сильный, всегда старающийся поступить так, как правильно, за которым так легко следовать. Позже, после того, что случилось, что произошло с Эллисон, рядом внезапно оказался Крис – человек, охотник, о плечо которого он оперся, и кому подставил свое собственное.  
  
Однако он все еще думал о Дереке, как о альфе. Даже теперь. Даже если Дерек никогда не видел в нем ничего, кроме глупого, непостоянного щенка.  
  
 **0**  
  
Рейс шел с пересадкой, и в Сан-Диего ему пришлось дислоцироваться в другой самолет, гораздо меньше предыдущего. На этот раз никаких оборотней за стойкой выдачи посадочных талонов не случилось, и он был вынужден довольствоваться обычным креслом. Перелет оказался совсем коротким – казалось, они едва успели подняться в воздух, как уже совершали посадку в Риддинге.  
  
Небольшой аэропорт был полупустым. Ветер швырял дождь в высокие окна, несколько клерков бродили по залу, словно сонные мухи, пихая перед собой груженые чемоданами тележки. Немногочисленные встречающие – среди которых, конечно же, не оказалось хмурой рожи Дерека Хейла – топтались перед терминалом. Где-то надсадно орал младенец. Толстуха в коричневом пальто ела буррито и капала себе на колени.   
  
Не то, чтобы Айзек и в самом деле думал, что он его встретит. Чтобы поверить в это, надо было быть кем-нибудь другим – не Айзеком. Кем-нибудь, кто не прожил с Дереком достаточно времени, чтобы осознать простое жизненное откровение – да, он придет на помощь и прикроет тебя, когда это окажется по-настоящему необходимо... Но отмывать свои мозги со стены ты будешь сам. Тут без вариантов.   
  
Закинув рюкзак на плечо, он ухватил черную спортивную сумку, выступающую в роли чемодана, за ремень и потянул за собой к выходу, словно собачонку на поводке. Невелика потеря. Где-то здесь должны быть кассы, в которых можно купить билет на автобус. Замечательный, прекрасный автобус, где ему нальют кофе и никто не станет угрюмо молчать рядом, всем своим видом выражая желание оказаться где угодно, только не здесь, не рядом с тобой.  
  
Кассы, продающие билеты на поезда и автобусы, а так же заказывающие желающим такси, располагались у выхода. Дернув свою набитую одеждой собачонку за поводок, Айзек запустил в кассиршу одной из своих самых сладких улыбочек. Та тут же заулыбалась в ответ и спросила, чем может ему помочь – судя по тону ее голоса, предлагаемая помощь выходила далеко за границы ее профессиональных навыков.  
  
Айзек открыл рот, чтобы ответить, и тут же закрыл – даже зубы клацнули.  
  
-  _Я здесь,_  - негромко сказал кто-то голосом Дерека.  
  
Он быстро оглянулся вокруг. Повел носом. Уже собрался открыть рот, чтобы позвать, когда вдруг заметил знакомую фигуру снаружи, на парковке.  
  
Дерек опирался о оранжевый ягуар – такой красивый и такой новый, что у Айзека челюсть заломило от зависти. Сам Хейл выглядел обычно – словно совершенно невозмутимая скала, которая стоит тут уже пятнадцать тысяч лет и простоит еще столько, сколько ей заблагорассудится.   
  
Схватив псевдособаку в охапку, Айзек пошел к машине.  
  
 **0**  
  
Он готов был поклясться, что это не обман зрения – Дерек и в самом деле улыбался, глядя, как он шагает к нему по парковке. Совсем недолго и он тут же потер рот ладонью, сгоняя улыбку, однако Айзек заметил.   
  
\- Классная тачка, - вежливо поздоровался он, замерев в нескольких шагах от машины.  
  
Дерек смерил его долгим, изучающим взглядом. Айзек помнил такие взгляды. Он никогда не умел предугадывать, к чему они ведут – к одобрительному кивку или сломанным конечностям.  
  
\- Классный шарф, - сказал, наконец, Хейл. – Залезай, пока не полило.  
  
 **0**  
  
Двигатель заурчал, словно сытая кошка, и ягуар тихо и гладко понесся по полупустым дорогам. Слишком яркий, слишком красивый на фоне промозглой серости северных лесов, он казался элементом чужой реальности, непонятно какими силами закинутый в их простенький мир через магический портал. Айзеку казалось, что даже дождь барабанит по оранжевому капоту с сожалением. Он решил, что, наверное, мог бы убить за такую машину. Не так, чтоб прям каждого. Кого-нибудь в корне плохого, безнадежно больного и старого... но мог бы. Вне всяких сомнений.  
  
Здоровенный биллборд очутился перед ним без всякого предупреждения. Секунду назад ягуар неслышно скользил по лесной дороге, и взгляду не за что было зацепиться, кроме елей и высоченных сосен, как вдруг трасса в очередной раз вильнула, и – вот он. Высится вдали и неумолимо приближается. Айзек поежился.  
  
\- Притормози, - попросил он.  
  
Дерек послушался.  
  
Он остановил машину перед старой водонапорной башней и заглушил мотор. Дождь замолотил по крыше с новой силой. С перевала открывался вид на весь город. При желании Айзек мог бы рассмотреть длинное здание школы, увидеть больницу, полицейский участок, Данжен-роуд и даже часть заповедника.  
  
Он был уверен, что это зрелище не вызовет у него никаких эмоций. А если и вызовет, то никак не такую жгучую обиду. Непрошеные воспоминания в самолете растравили его, всколыхнули давно и прочно забытые мысли и желания. Надо было и вправду ехать автобусом, черт возьми.  
  
\- Почему ты был таким мудаком? – выпалил он в повисшую тишину прежде, чем успел сообразить, что делает. И тут же почувствовал, что слова принесли ему облегчение. Может, Хейл и вырвет ему глотку, зато никто не сможет сказать, что Айзек Лейхи отошел в мир иной, не исповедовавшись.   
  
У Дерека хватило совести не выглядеть удивленным. Он молча смотрел прямо перед собой, сложив руки на руле.   
  
\- Какого хрена ты довел Эрику и Бойда до того, что они предпочли сбежать в стаю, которую никогда в глаза не видели, чем остаться с тобой? Какого хрена ты выгнал меня? – Айзек полностью отдавал себе отчет в том, что тормоза ему отказывают. Что еще немного, и он примется орать. - Почему ты учил нас только рвать и убивать, и калечить, почему Скотт, а не ты, показал мне, как забирать у живых существ боль? Почему ты никогда не забирал нашу боль? Почему, когда умерла Эллисон, рядом со мной оказался Крис Арджент, чертов _охотник?_  Где был  _ты,_  мать твою?!  
  
Битва с самообладанием проиграна – боль, обида и горечь, занимавшие его мысли еще в самолете, наконец вырвались наружу. Айзек все-таки сорвался на крик, по щекам потекли слезы. Дерек оторвался от созерцания приборной доски и смотрел на него – пристально, со странным выражением лица. «Сейчас он мне врежет», совершенно отчетливо понял Айзек. «Сейчас он мне врежет, велит заткнуться, а потом довезет до дома миссис МакКолл, вытолкает наружу, и я больше никогда его не увижу».   
  
Молниеносным движением Дерек схватил его за шкирку. Айзек зажмурился, ожидая удара и ненавидя себя больше, чем когда-либо. Но по какой-то необъяснимой причине вместо того, чтобы сломать ему нос о приборную доску, Дерек с силой дернул его за шиворот и подтянул к себе.  
  
От удивления Айзек даже реветь перестал. Рычаг переключения скоростей уткнулся ему в бок, шарф перекрутился и грозил его задушить, однако ничто из этого не имело ни малейшего значения. Знакомый запах наполнил ноздри. Шалея от собственной наглости, он намертво вцепился в плечи Дерека и прижался приоткрытым ртом к его шее.   
  
Дерек сгреб ладонью его кудри, дернул ближе к себе и поцеловал так, что у Айзека тут же закружилась голова и отключилось всякое представление о самоконтроле.  
  
 **0**  
  
Хейл отпустил его. Разжал руки, вцепившиеся в его волосы, словно обжегся. Айзек рухнул обратно в свое кресло и уставился на него оттуда квадратными глазами.  
  
Губы у него горели, сердце колотилось в горле, и он никак не мог перестать хватать ртом воздух. Впрочем, Дерек выглядел не лучше. Довольно пришиблено, если на то пошло. Его волосы, минуту назад выглядевшие совершенно обычно, в беспорядке торчали во все стороны.  
  
«Это я», с удивлением понял Айзек. «Это сделал я».  
  
Некоторое время они продолжали смотреть друг на друга, успокаивая дыхание. Наконец Дерек тряхнул головой, провел рукой по волосам и завел машину.  
  
\- Как у тебя с правами?  
  
Айзек сглотнул – в горле сухо щелкнуло – и тоже помотал головой, словно промокший под дождем щенок. Поцелуй, может, и заставил его мозги превратиться в клубничное желе, однако даже это желе понимало, что Дерек, конечно же, над ним смеется. Не может же он и в самом деле позволить ему сесть за руль своей машины? На камаро он ему даже дышать запрещал. Правда, ко временам тойоты немного оттаял и иногда даже позволял задирать ноги на сидение, но сесть за руль – это уже из раздела фантастики.  
  
\- Никак, - признался он.  
  
Хейл оглядел пустынную трассу вокруг.  
  
\- Перебирайся за руль. Пришло время первого урока.  
  
Наверное, во взгляде Лейхи отразилось все недоверие, которое он испытывал, потому что Дерек в кой-то веки снизошел до объяснений:  
  
\- В общем... дело в том, что это твоя машина.  
  
Айзек подумал, что вот так он и умрет – от удивления. На пассажирском сидении тачки, которую и увидеть-то никогда не чаял, не то, что получить в подарок. С разинутым ртом, с распахнутыми глазами, пялясь на Дерека Хейла, который только что поцеловал его, умудрившись сделать это так, что Айзек и в самом деле поверил, что ему, Хейлу, хотелось этого не меньше, чем Айзеку. Испокон веков. Давным, мать его, давно.  
  
\- Чего пялишься? – спросил Дерек. Он насупил брови, но Айзеку было все равно. Он так долго искал во взгляде альфы любовь, что теперь, увидев, не пропустил бы ни за что. И не пропустил.   
  
Он разлепил губы. Облизнулся, поправил стянутый на бок свитер, откашлялся. Нагло уставился прямо Дереку в глаза и сказал:  
  
\- Думаешь, я на крутую тачку покупаюсь?  
  
\- Что... – Дерек отвернулся, но Айзек увидел его ухмылку в боковом зеркальце. - Что мне еще сделать, мистер-я-почувствовал-свою-власть-и-теперь-буду-вести-себя-как-поганец?  
  
Айзек улыбнулся и задрал ноги на сидение.  
  
\- Для начала – купи мне бургер.


End file.
